


The Arrival

by Auctorem



Series: The Exchange Student [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cultural Differences, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auctorem/pseuds/Auctorem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor McGonagall meets the rather odd exchange student who has arrived a day early.  She isn't quite sure what to make of him, could he be related to the Lovegoods or is it that he is simply American?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrival

It was a glorious day at Hogwarts, the sky was a brilliant blue, the sun was warm as it caressed the skin, and the air had a coolness that mitigated the warmth of the sun. _The calm before the storm_ _of returning students_ Professor McGonagall thought fondly.  The children could be exasperating at times but she always felt invigorated around them and genuinely enjoyed her job.  As she was completing a few last minute checks she spied a young man.  The young man in question was rather tall with dark honey blond hair dressed in muggle fashion and at first she thought he was a seventh year but he was unfamiliar. _A student?_ _How did he get through the wards?_ she wondered, mentally reaching out for the wards and sensing them intact.  There was also the oddest sensation; Hogwarts itself seemed to be thrumming with energy, almost as if it was excited and happy. 

“May I help you?” Professor McGonagall called to the young man that had been wandering the grounds of Hogwarts with a bemused smile. “She likes being a school and loves the children” he said.  “I beg your pardon?” she asked politely. “Hogwarts, she likes being a school” he said as he lovingly stroked the grey stone of the castle.  “Yes, well… and who might you be?” McGonagall inquired as she wondered if he was related to the Lovegoods.   “Oh!  How rude of me, my name is…” and then he said something that she couldn’t quite comprehend.  Seeing her confusion he smiled again, “I apologize, our names are difficult to hear properly much less pronounce.  I believe I’m registered as Artos Mazikeen.  I’m the exchange student” he said with a huge smile as he held out his hand.  

“A pleasure to meet you Mr. Mazikeen, I’m Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts" she said taking the hand, expecting it to be crushed in one of those overly-enthusiastic handshakes she heard Americans are famous for, and was pleasantly surprised that while firm it wasn't overly tight. "I am honored to meet you Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall" he said in a manner that would make the stuffiest pure blood envious, bowing respectfully before kissing the back of her hand. 

Professor McGonagall stifled her surprised reaction to such a formal response although she wished some of her other students would learn a little decorum. "I’m rather surprised to see you here.  Traditionally all students take the Hogwarts Express from London, it should have been in your letter of acceptance” she said kindly as she withdrew her hand, which tingled slightly as if her magic had been touched gently and respectfully.  Artos appeared to be embarrassed by the question.  “My sincerest apologies, I went to the station and asked where platform Platform 9 ¾ was located.  I’m afraid that they laughed and told me there was no such thing and that someone must have played a prank on me.  I can go back if you like and try to find it again” he said with total sincerity.  

“It should be quite easy to find however I believe you are a day early. How did you get here?” McGonagall asked curiously.  “Oh, I flew” Artos answered breezily.  “Flew?  Where is your broom young man?” she was puzzled, perhaps he meant that he’d used the floo to Hogsmeade.  “Broom?  Why would I need a broom?” Artos was totally confused, “Does something need to be cleaned up?” he asked looking around at the well kept grounds. _Oh dear! Another one like Miss Lovegood_ McGonagall thought because no one could fly such a long distance without a broom. 

“Have you purchased your school supplies yet?” Professor McGonagall tried a different tactic. Artos had a sheepish look “I wasn’t sure where to buy them, our texts are quite different and the bookstores I visited had no idea where I might find them.  I didn’t know where to buy a wand either, we don’t use them.”

 Professor McGonagall was aghast, _Not use wands? How did he direct his magic?  Could it be that he uses wandless magic?_   “I will accompany you to Diagon Alley to purchase your supplies.  Do you have funds?” she asked kindly because not all students did.  “I believe my fathers set up a small account at a bank called Gringotts.  I tried to find a branch but there is no listing for it in London or anywhere in England for that matter.  I used my personal account to withdraw cash at an ATM” 

“ATM? What in heaven’s name is that?” Professor McGonagall asked.  Artos opened his mouth to explain but the professor held up a hand.  “I believe I see the problem, you were using muggle resources correct?”  Artos looked confused.  “What’s a muggle?” he asked.  “A muggle is a non-magical human.  Surely you have them in America” she stated with certainty.  “I suppose” he hedged, “The portal opens in a place called San Francisco but I’m not from there.  Not exactly anyway” 

_How could he not know what a muggle is, and what is this about portals?_ Professor McGonagall thought while aloud she said “Well then, a trip to Diagon Alley is in order. Given your unfamiliarity with things it’s all for the best, you might have wandered into Knockturn Alley by mistake” McGonagall said.  Artos seemed quite surprised by something.  “Professor McGonagall?  Are all the street names puns?” he asked very seriously.  

At first she thought he was being cheeky but she had been a teacher for a very long time, there was genuine confusion and surprise plus he was American. _Merlin knows what they named the streets there! Probably numbers and letters_ she thought before adopting her best teaching demeanor.  “Perhaps the people who named the streets were guilty of a bit of whimsy” she answered, quite disarmed by the responding smile.  “Good!  I appreciate whimsy” he said with delight. 

“Are we going to fly?” he asked eagerly looking up at the clear skies. “Unfortunately we shan’t have time, I will Apparate us there directly” she answered warmly, she was taking a liking to Artos even if he was American.  “Apparate?  What’s that?” he asked in confusion.  Professor McGonagall gave a brief explanation and his face lit up.  “Oh!  It’s what you call…” and then he said something vaguely comprehensible.  “Pardon?” she asked.  “Sorry, I forgot.  It literally translates to _From Here Nothing to There_ or more colloquially as _From Here to There with Nothing in between_ ” he said brightly. _How odd_ , Professor McGonagall thought, _I thought they spoke English in America_.  She shrugged and holding out her hand said “Come along.  Hold on tightly!” before Apparating them away.


End file.
